The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for performing cryptographic operations. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that use cryptographic techniques to protect secure information shared with a potentially untrusted execution environment associated with a software application.
Conventional cryptographic services implemented within browser software of a client system may be vulnerable to certain attacks. For example, a server provisioning a cryptographic implementation to browser software of a client system and/or a communication channel associated with the same may be compromised (e.g., via a man-in-the-middle attack or the like). In view of these potential vulnerabilities, a user of a client system may be unwilling to provide certain secure user keys or other sensitive data to cryptographic implementations and/or other data processing methods operating within browser software downloaded from an untrusted server. Similarly, a server may be unwilling to provide certain secure server keys to browser software of an untrusted client system.
Certain embodiments of the systems and methods disclosed herein provide for secure implementation of cryptographic services including trusted credential and/or key management services operating within browser software executing on a client system. In some embodiments, a user may trust their secure keys to a cryptographic implementation operating within browser software based on the cryptographic service being signed and/or otherwise protected or authenticated by a trusted service (e.g., a trusted third party cryptographic service or the like). Similarly, a server may trust its secure keys to a cryptographic implementation operating within the browser software of a client system. In certain embodiments, the disclosed systems and methods may enable trusted credential and/or secure user key management within a sandboxed area of the client system associated with the browser software, thereby protecting the integrity of the trusted credentials and/or secure keys.